Sexy Fever
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: One Shot: The heat is on. Sex could be the only way to save a young man from an unbearable illness, which could lead to his death. Sex scene cut out, but still a lil juicy.


**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** - R

**Summary** – The heat is on. Sex could be the only way to save a young man from an unbearable illness, which could lead to his death.

**Warnings **- This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Draco: bloody hell, what the hell was that Potter?

Harry: How am I supposed to know malfoy, I've never driven before!

Draco: Potter Stop, Stop the damn car Potter! Potter watch out!

Harry: what was that silver hexagon thingy?

Draco: I don't know, I HAVN'T SEEN THE BACK OF A STOP SIGN BEFORE! _Jeez potter!_

Harry: _I guess this isn't the best time to tell him he has oil in his hair…_

Draco: Ok, this may sound stupid but isn't the writer suppose to be giving a disclaimer here, instead of making us slash stars give an introduction…

Harry: Isn't that the most obvious question, with the most obvious answer?

Draco: _well I didn't think so…Draco kiss's Harry_

Snape: Oh can you two boy's just get on with the disclaimer…_damn these young wizards with thier bloody hormones now a days!_

Draco & Harry: Yes professor Snape, right away…

_Draco: I wonder if the writer realizes how long this is…_

_Harry: I wonder if Draco or better yet the writer knows what the disclaimer is…_

Snape: Fine I'll do it you incompetent little wizards: The writer doesn't own anything to do with Harry potter, I thought it would have been a little obvious by now!

Writer: Well that's not entirely true …_I mean, I do own this story and all the other ones I make, and I own the power to create what i want all of you characters to say! __Mua ha ha ha **evil laugh.**_

**Reviews** –

**animegurl088 – **Hey there! Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Zane Malfoy** – Thanks so much! I enjoy new reviews!

**Captain Cheese** – NEVER! I'll always read all my reviews from start to finish, hehe. I'm so happy you decided to leave me such a LONG and AWSOME review! YAY – someone finally commented on my disclaimer, hehe. I'm super glad that you like it! I have a different one I use for longer fic's. Haha, I can ignore anything I want from the books, considering I haven't read them ' Haha, I like Snape, especially when writing. I like making him do stupid things! Understanding friends: Tell me about it! Hands you tissues Haha, Thanks for the review, and I didn't mind at all! I LOVED IT! Thanks so much! For everything! I'm curious though…did you go to my link to read the rest of the sex scene?

**Authors Note** – OMG! You would not believe how long I have been working on this piece! At least 5-6 months now, and I still feel like it has not been accomplished the way I see it in my mind, but this is the best it's going to get! I hope you all enjoy it! And as always, Please R/R!

**Beta** – I know you are SUPER busy! But I'm glad you are still trying to work SUPER hard for me! Thanks for all your GREAT and HARD work! You make such a GREAT effort in everything! (Everyone…bow down before this Beta, and give her a million cookies! And not the cheep kind…Give her the good stuff…PLEASE!) Oh yeah…THANKS FOR HELPING ME WRITE SOME OF THIS! I wouldn't have gotten as far with this one-shot as I did, without you!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**One-Shot Sexy Fever**

"Draco, honey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a cold cloth please,"

"I'll get you one right away, love"

_It's been three long years since the hard-driven war, and there is not a moment I would forget._

_During my seventh year at Hogwarts, I was completely drowning myself with fears and doubts. I was forced to drop my friends like a gay man drops corduroy pants. Little did I know at the time, that I had in fact been gay! I never really thought about the "opposite" sex. I always thought it was because my mind was set on revenge. Revenge against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, what bull shit! His name was frikin "Voldemort!" If you can't say it, you're weak! Maybe it was just the fact that I thought I would have died after killing the son of a bitch! Damn bastard! Or maybe it was the possibility that I thought no one could love me, or if they had, I would have to leave them someday, or even worse, they would lea-"_

"Harry!"

"Yes, love?"

"Please… hurry!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming!"

"It really hurts, Harry!"

"I'm coming!"

_I remember it was cold, the wind blew ever so slightly, but even then the weather was very cold. I could see my breath as I breathed in and out, as I watched in horror, as I heard my friend's cries. "Harry, watch out!" Ron had yelled. "No, Harry!" Hermione had screeched. At that moment all my thoughts had revolved around them. Every thought had been why, why do they still care? After everything I did to try and push them away, after everything I did to try to protect them from harm, to protect them from Voldemort, to protect them from me, or at least from the involvement of saving me. Why do they still care? Those reoccurring thoughts had been the last thoughts I had before sinking into darkness, before sinking into the black-darkened whole._

"Here my sweet, please take this." Harry cooed softly into the young blonde's ear.

Draco was laying down on the sofa he and Harry owned. He was hot. Burning up. It's been three years after the war, and still Draco lays there, stiff, and worn. There is not a day that goes by where Draco is not laying in a pool of heat. Still hearing every scream, and still feeling every scratch, cut, and bruise. Harry couldn't stand the sight of his love like this. He was always in pain, and always miserable. Harry desperately wanted him to be happy and well again. Even though some people would leave Draco because of his immobility, Harry was a fighter, and he was in love. Having faith that the blonde Adonis would soon get better was all that he had right now. The thought of him like this for his whole life brought tears to Harry's eyes.

Pressing a kiss on Draco's nose, Harry slowly lifted the towel off his forehead. He walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the cupboards, silently weeping to himself. Everything stripped away from this young man's life all because of the awful war. _I'd give anything to make him better…anything_. Sliding down the wall, he decided that he wasn't just going to sit around and watch his soul mate gradually parish. He wasn't going to do that…not again…

* * *

Harry looked out at a battle from his small, invisible cabin in the woods, silently praying that he would make it through this. He held out for as long as he could, to save his strength for the final battle between only him and his immortal enemy. 

Many people had been owling him, posting requests in The Daily Prophet, and trying to find him, in hopes that he would help defeat The Death Eaters as well. So many were dieing and needed help, but what would happen if one of the Death Eaters hurt Harry? Harry was "The Chosen One" after all. Only he could save everyone, he thought to himself, snorting at his luck. _I should have known that I would eventually be stuck in an impossibly hard situation like this one._ What would happen if he were too weak to defeat the evil creator of this huge mess? The Wizarding world, as so many knew it, would never be the same. The Muggle world could be greatly affected as well. As much as he really wanted to help everyone, he just couldn't. He wouldn't let down the whole world by making a foolish decision.

He turned away from the window, sitting on a chair in his rather cold bedroom.

"Mr. Potter"

"Hmm" Harry stirred sleepily in his chair.

"Harry, my dear boy."

"Dumbledore?" Harry questioned, silently.

"My dear boy…" He paused. "It's time."

Harry got up like a bat out of hell. He was well rested and prepared for anything. He then apparated to Dumbledore's location.

Harry unfortunately did not arrive in time. He watched as the greatest wizard he had ever known fell slowly to his death.

His eyes did not touch a single fragment of the place but where Albus had been dieing. Harry gritted his teeth in pain, regret, and revenge. And that's when it happened. That's when his eyes finally gazed another fragment. The fragment of Draco Malfoy.

"You!" Harry spoke silently. "YOU!" He suddenly said once again, but aloud.

Dracos eyes widened in shock at what Harry was accusing him of.

"What? You've got it wrong, Potter" Is what Draco would have said if Harry did not cause his body to be thrown back. He crashed into the stone wall of Hogwarts, before Harry's eyes rested on the dark figure coming into his sight.

"Severus?"

"Potter!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought that would be obvious, Potter. I'm here to get what I've always wanted."

"I don't understand."

"No. You wouldn't." Severus snarled.

"Then explain."

Severus's head turned to the boy lying slightly unconscious by the wall. Harry was now about 5 feet away from the boy and Severus was standing at least 15 feet angled from both.

"Seems like you have a knack for hurting the innocent"

"The innocent?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Malfoy is not innocent at all! He killed Dumbledore! How is that in any way 'innocent'?" Harry stated angrily.

Severus began a ruthful laugh. "Him?" He paused. "That poof?"

_Gay? Malfoy gay, yeah right_…Harry thought, distractedly.

"He couldn't possibly kill Albus Dumbledore. Oh no. I on the other hand…"

"YOU?" Harry shouted and aimed his wand directly at Snape.

"Yes, me. You nitwit." He smirked. "It's always been me."

Harrys arm started to shake with rage and tears fell from his face as he was about to cast the Avada Kedavra, but Severus got to it first. Harry would have been hit with a big blow, and probably would have died if…

"No! I won't let you take him too!" Draco yelled with a shield. Tears ran down his face quickly as he tried to keep the protection spell up.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Snape…He isn't what he seems! It's really Voldemort! I don't know how, but it is!"

"I see"

"I-I didn't kill Dumbledore, I swear!"

"I know"

"Good"

"Harry"

"Yes?"

"You probably won't believe this…but…I-"

"Yes?"

"I-I-"

"DRACO!" Harry shouted loudly as the boy flew into his arms, sending them both backwards at least a meter or two.

Harry was sitting up, holding the boy in his arms, tightly. "Draco," he chimed. Harry was rubbing the boy's face, trying to get his attention. He, for reasons unknown, didn't want the boy to blackout.

"DRACO!" He shouted once more.

"T-that's the first…"

"F-F-first what?" Harry cringed.

"That's the first time you called me, Draco." Draco said with a slight giggle and cough.

"Don't be silly. Get up. Come on." Harry said, while staring at every cut, scratch, and bruise on the boy

"H-Harry!"

"What is it?"

"Y-You are," he gasped. "The only one…W-who can do it."

"Do what, Draco?"

"K-Kill him"

Harry's eyes widened.

Draco raised his free hand to Harry's wet face and rubbed it smoothly. "Those eyes." He breathed. "Those emerald eyes. I have always loved them."

Harry started to shake vulnerably, and his eyes filled with water once again.

"I-I love you, Harry" He gasped, "D-Don't for-forget…th-that-" And all was black for Draco Malfoy.

"Touching, really!"

A snarled voice was heard, but also ignored. Harry leaned into the cold lips of Draco Malfoy and passionately kissed him. "I loved you too." He whispered into the kiss.

Harry suddenly looked up to the figure chanting spells, but he couldn't move. At first he feared that he would not be able to get up and fight back, but then he felt a strange power within himself. A new power. He sat with Draco still in his arms. His eyes were locked on target as his vision left and his eyes glowed a mahogany-red. Before Harry knew it, he was being awoken to an angelic voice in the hospital room.

"H-Hermione?" He grunted, as he sat up. "Is that you?" He asked while blinking.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you are alright," she said, while leaning into hug him.

"Mate!" Ron nodded.

Harry looked up to see his friend standing behind Hermione with a few cups.

"What's that?"

"Just some herbal teas." Ron answered. Hermione finally sat in a chair next to Harry's bedside, along side Ron.

"S-So what happened?"

"You finally defeated him, mate" Ron said happily with a huge grin on his face.

"I did?" Harry asked.

"You don't remember?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I…"

"It's alright, mate. Hermione and I will explain."

"What's the last thing you remember, Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

Harry bowed his head in shame, looking down at the tea Hermione had passed to him.

"Dumbledore dieing."

"I see." Both friends stated.

"So what happened? How did I defeat him?"

"Well…you didn't do it alone mate."

"I didn't? Who helped?"

Both blushed and bowed their heads.

"What is it? Who helped? Don't tell me it was Professor Snape" Harry laughed. "I don't really care to be in dept to him for life."

"Try Malfoy." Ron stated, harshly.

"Malfoy? Why would…"

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Hermione shouted while leaning in towards her friend. She graciously rubbed his back.

"I-I…" He breathed deep. "I remember now." Harry's eyes began to water. "He-He saved me. And then he died. He didn't do anything. He didn't deserve to die."

Harry kept mumbling incoherently until Ron's words stopped him.

"Mate. He's ok."

Harry quickly looked up. "What?"

"The git survived."

"WHERE IS HE?" Harry yelled, leaning into Ron with a small smile, and spilling hot tea all over Hermione.

"SHIT, Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry." Harry lay back again.

"He's on the other side of the hospital wing. He was hurt pretty badly. Apparently you two had some kind of 'connection' that was able to defeat the dark lord. You have both been in here for 3 days straight. Malfoy wakes up sometimes, but we were afraid you wouldn't. Madame Pomphrey assured us that you would though. And told us that you would be perfectly fine, but we didn't believe her."

"And Draco?"

"Well…err…"

"What is it, Ron?"

"He seems to have a fever that won't go down. And for some unknown reason a few of his cuts, scars, and bruises won't leave his body. Pomphrey says that he should be fine…that is…if his fever ever leaves."

"I see." Harry sighed. "I want to see him."

"Why would you want to see ferret face?"

"RON!" Hermione screeched, and slapped him.

"I'll help you up, Harry." Hermione said softly.

Hermione did help Harry up. She walked him slowly over to Draco's bed, where he slept soundly.

"Do you want us to leave you alone with him?" She asked kindly.

"Yes. Please."

"Alright."

Harry sat in a chair next to Draco's bed, as Ron and Hermione had done with him. The only difference was that he sat there for reasons other then friendship. He sat there with concern on his face as he held the boys hand in his. He gently kissed it.

Just about 15 minutes of plainly watching the boy stir in a calm sleep, Harry grew tired. He pulled his chair closer if possible and rested his head against Draco's arm that lay on his bed.

He wasn't awoken until an hour later when he felt that someone's eyes had been on him. He looked up to a grey-eyed boy smiling down at him.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up." Draco blushed, not wanting Harry to know that he had really been gazing at him for at least 10 minutes.

"H-How did we survive, Draco?" Harry asked bluntly.

Draco smiled. "I was right. You were the only one who could kill him. You made a choice Harry. You chose to love me, and in doing so you enabled a bond. Our love is what killed him, Harry"

Harry then smiled back at Draco. "Wow, we really did that?"

"No, Harry. You did."

"Don't say that. Without you, I would never have been able to stop the war, or survive for that matter."

Draco licked his dry lips. "Sorry"

"But how is it possible that you…well err, that you…"

"Survived?" Draco finished Harry's sentence for him.

"Yeah. That."

"Madame Pomphrey said that it was because of my protection spell. Without it, I would have died on the spot. I was actually almost seconds away from death, but then your choice was finalized, and our bond was made."

Harry slowly stood up, with Draco's hand still in his. He moved to lye next to the one he loved.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything" Draco answered.

"That you will never scare the shit out of me like that again."

Draco chuckled. "Awe, my poor baby, is that all." He teased. "Promise!" he said quickly before Harry's deadly stare got worse.

Harry stared into the honest eyes of his lover, and smiled happily falling asleep. Draco bent down to the boy in his arms and kissed his head lightly before muttering an, "I love you." Only this time…he got to hear an, "I love you too," before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Harry…" 

Harry whipped around to see Draco leaning against the door to their Kitchen. "What are you doing? Get back on that couch! Or better yet, get to bed! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself quicker?"

"I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to see what was taking you, and I missed you."

"Damn it Draco. I can't stay mad at you." Harry smiled. "Ok, I've got a cool cloth, and washbowl. I'll walk you to bed, and comfort you."

"Sounds good, love."

Harry cautiously walked Draco to their bedroom and set the washbowl and cloth down before helping his love to bed. He lifted Draco up onto the bed, and covered him in blankets, which were quickly removed due to the fact that he was to hot.

Harry then began tending to Dracos needs with the cloth. His love couldn't stop complaining about the heat…that is, when he had the energy to complain.

Once Draco started to slip into a deep sleep, Harry returned to reading his muggle books, to figure out a way to get rid of a fever. He figured that he might as well try the muggle way, if magic was not going to work.

After a lot of hours reading up, and with a lot of consideration towards the subject, Harry finally found a solution to the problem.

"Draco." Harry whispered. "Draco. Honey, wake up. Please wake up." Harry asked, while he shook his love gently.

Draco woke up with stirred eyes. "Yes love?"

"I found the solution!"

"That's great."

"It seems that when 'one' such as yourself has a fever, you are not suppose to cool yourself down. You are expected to heat yourself up. You see…when you are over heated; the heat leaves your body. You are basically heating out your body."

"That's great, but how do you suppose we do this?"

"A heater, warmer clothes, blankets, and a warm cloth I suppose."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well…how else?"

"Well I can sure think of another way I could get heated up, unless…unless you are not up to the challenge." Draco stated while embracing Harrys neck with his arms.

"Well I'm game if you are, love"

"Oh. Oh I'm gamed alright." Draco announced as he smacked lips with his love, and soon to be lover.

"Umm, I've waited so long to hear you say that." Harry whispered between soft kisses.

It took but a moment for Harry to communicate his desires to Draco. He glanced a hooded stare, his lips turned up slightly to bare his white teeth. Draco responded with lowered eyes, almost coquettish, but never quite that innocent, as his finger was lazily tracing down Harry's neck in a sensual and careless gesture.

This form of teasing did not last for long though, and all too soon they were in each other's arms, close enough that one might think the two separate men were trying to become a single entity.

Harry was touching every part of Draco that he could reach without taking his lips away from the blonde's sweet mouth or throat or chest. Draco hitched his leg up over Harrys hip, allowing their erections to grind together with frenzied movements.

Draco leaned back and was pinned to the bed with the force of Harry's enthusiasm. It also increased the force of the friction between them.

Harry was the most benevolent plunderer. He took everything that Draco could give and more, but not without giving in return. He could be poetic and tell Draco he was a conquistador, searching for the most guarded and beautiful foreign treasures, but Draco would rather Harry use his mouth for things that weren't talking.

Draco became weaker, and he had a harder time supporting himself under the onslaught of pleasure coming from Harry. His thin shirt bunched up behind him as they both slide further into one another. Harry straddled Draco's legs, now pinning him even more, if possible.

Harry's emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled his blue shirt over his head. Muscles rippled his lean form under tanned skin. The hoop in his nipple sparkled alluringly, and Draco could not help reaching up to touch it. This caused Harry to pause, but only for a moment.

* * *

**The rest of the hot sex scene can be found on ForeverFandom.**

* * *

The decision was made, they locked eyes and Harry dished out a cleaning spell. 

After the cleaning spell, Harrys emerald green eyes sparkled with amazement.

"What is it Harry."

"Do you mean, other then the fact that you are the most beautiful wizard alive, and the most perfect lover in the world…"

"Yes."

"I'm amazed."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because Draco…your scars are finally gone. You are healed. Do you not feel any different?"

"Now that you mention it…I don't think I have my fever anymore. Harry! I think it worked!"

Harry gave a true smile, and his first before the war had started up. He was actually happy again. Draco was cured. He had the love of his life wrapped in his arms, and he was safe. For the first time in a long time, Harry was without a doubt, the happiest wizard alive. And so was his Draco.

Both boys knew that deep in their hearts, not only did the heat over come his fever, but also their bond. They knew that because of their bond they were able to save Draco, and are now ready to go on living their peaceful lives once again.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Did I ever thank you?"

"For what?"

"For being my one and only hero?"

"N-no."

"Well…Thank you, and…I love you." Draco said silently as sleep overpowered him, and soon after, overpowered Harry as well.

"I love you too, Draco."

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

" Wow, I feel great!" Draco exclaimed.

"You look great!" Harry smiled.

"So it worked?" Draco questioned.

"I guess so…" Harry mumbled.

"You mean to tell me… we spent 3 years of me being ill, and you and I worrying about my death coming any day, and most importantly 3 years of our relationship without sex… over this damn fever that left right after…after we had sex?"

"I guess…" Harry nodded.

"Good, just clarifying. Man, life sucks!"

"So do I!" Harry winked.

"Umm, I know…and very well, might I add."

"You may. I don't suppose you would like to go for another round?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Let me take 3 years to think about that?"

"How about 3 Mila seconds?"

"Ok, that sounds good."

* * *

**Author's Note** - OMG! OMG! PARTY! It's finally DONE! MUHAHAHA. Yeah, stop staring at me…you would act the same way if it took you 5-6 months to write a pathetic little one-shot! Oh yes, this was actually not Beta'ed yet, so as always…when it is…I shall re-post the edited version! Now I'm off…to...possibly write a new chapter for every fic I have…HAHA. Yeah right! I wish! I'm so slow! Wish me luck though! 


End file.
